Fragmentary: Puzzled
by Marocco-M
Summary: Their life is a puzzle that they have to decide. Tamaki/Haruhi


Title: **Fragmentary: Puzzled**,

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi, Hikaru/Haruhi (onesided);

Rating: PG-13, I think;

Genre: Romance, Angst, of course!);

Disc.: I do it just for unloading my brain… Ouran and all its wonders belong to almighty B. Hatori;

A/N: sorry for my style of writing, but I see this story in that style only.

# premonition

She smiled. She cried. From happiness? Maybe.

Strong arms embracing her small frame were hot. The lips on her neck – wanting and firm. But why she felt this annoying tight knot in her stomach?

Right.

The scent of her lover was wrong.

# mistake

He winced when Haruhi whispered: "Tamaki…"

Her eyes were shut, on her lips – dreaming smile. She was absolutely in another universe in that moment.

Hikaru stopped and moved away from the girl.

# fragile

Haruhi watched Hikaru getting up and starting dressing himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She still lay on the bed and was slightly afraid of moving. She felt herself like porcelain doll.

# reform

Hikaru stood motionless.

"Call my name," he said not turning to the girl.

"What?"

"Call my name, Haruhi."

She froze. Then answered in a small voice, "Hikaru."

"Bingo! _Now_ you're right."

# bluff

He stormed out buttoning the shirt on the way. Did two or three steps and noticed Tamaki staying in front of the door of his guest room. Pale and trembling.

"What did you do with her?" whispered Tamaki.

"She wanted it, Milord," smiled Hikaru. Now he was playing the role of the winner.

# the one

She lay on her side covered with the blanket. Her eyes were wide open.

When the door creaked Haruhi turned.

"Hikaru?" Her voice was unsure.

"No. It's me."

# rejection

He didn't move from the door.

"I'll take you to your home."

She felt tears in her eyes.

"Tamaki…"

"Dress up, please, Haruhi."

# vacuum

They sat in silence on the way back.

She tried not to notice his wounded eyes. She smelled his scent – something mild citrus. "Did he eat orange at supper?" Haruhi thought stealing a look at his hands.

Silent goodbye.

# not egoist

"Haruhi?"

She listened to the sound of running water. Her father stayed by her side and worriedly tried to catch her glance.

"Are you feel bad?"

Haruhi nodded.

# reality

"Who was it?" asked Ranka. His voice was strangely calm.

Haruhi didn't answer. She knew her father want to hug her. But he didn't do it. Maybe, he was afraid of something?

"Tamaki. Am I right?"

The girl closed her eyes. "I wish it was him."

# compassion

Ranka opened his mouth in shock.

"But I bet I've seen his limo tonight!"

"He just brought me home."

"Oh… He knows?" asked Ranka with unexpected concern about Tamaki.

His daughter nodded again.

"Poor boy," he sighed.

# role play - 1

"Haruhi! Good morning!" sounded familiar voice behind her back.

Haruhi turned around and lowered her gaze.

"Good morning, sempai."

He acted strangely restrained. No tight hug. No exclamations of fatherly love.

"How are you? You look pale. Sleep well, I hope?" he asked. Hands in pockets.

"I'm fine, sempai."

# role play - 2

"Hey! Haruhi! Why did you leave us yesterday? We wanted to dress you up in Mom's new collection costume at morning!" whined Kaoru.

'Does he playing too?' thought Haruhi taking out her notebooks from the bag. Hikaru sat by his brother's side.

"Sorry, Kaoru. I've felt bad. Tamaki-sempai took me home," smiled the girl.

"Ow… You're okay now?" Hikaru raised his eyebrows.

"I'm fine, thank you."

# denial

'_Don't tell Kaoru about IT. Sorry for yesterday_.'

Haruhi crumpled the piece of paper from Hikaru. Looked around and smoothed it back.

'_You shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault_.'

When paper returned to her hands again, she read: '_Just forget_.'

# time

Every morning she woke up with a thought of 'that' night being just a dream. Maybe, bad dream.

Two weeks of mental terror.

Two weeks of Hikaru's silent insult and Tamaki's coolness covered with his childish family game.

She felt tired.

# sunstroke

"Oh, it's so hot!..." whispered one of Haruhi's customers.

"Would you like some ice-cream? There are vanilla and chocolate sorts!" Haruhi tried to smile. This club's tea-party in the garden under summer heat and her jacket that she couldn't take off were the reasons of Haruhi's lethargy.

Girls nodded.

"Please, wait for one minute," Haruhi headed for the table with portable freezer.

# covers

Kyoya's glasses reflected sun lights.

"Are you okay?"

"Not very. I'm dying under this covers," Haruhi pointed at her clothes. "Actually, I'm slightly envy you, guys."

"Well, you can't take off your jacket. Or you want everybody to know your gender?" Kyoya smirked. "Sorry."

# curiosity

"What's wrong with you three, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"I thought you're smart, sempai." Haruhi sighed. "Please, don't be curious. It's not your business. I'll deal with it somehow."

Kyoya looked at her for one minute.

"I don't think so, Haruhi."

# help

"You're evil," mumbled Haruhi wiping her forehead.

"Maybe. But I can give you ten minutes break."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I will deal 'not my business,' Fujioka."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows.

# order

"Tamaki!"

The Host Club King looked around and, excusing himself, headed towards Haruhi and Kyoya.

"You called me, Kyoya?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you to lead Haruhi to one of empty nursery room in the West Wing. You see, our rookie needs to cool off," calmly ordered The Shadow King.

# chill

She inhaled chilly air of marble Ouran halls.

Tamaki's back was on front of her.

He didn't say a word.

# uncovered

"Here," Tamaki opened the door and lead her inside. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"I have only ten minutes, sempai," Haruhi sat at the sofa, taking off her jacket.

He stood beside, looking at her with now exposed affection.

# tease

He appeared from the bathroom with damp handkerchief in his hands.

"Let me?..."

She nodded and the cool moist cloth rested on her forehead.

Haruhi closed her eyes. It was pure pleasure.

Cloth moved to her cheeks, then – neck. Stopped on her chest.

Haruhi opened her eyes and slowly took away her tie. She breathed when Tamaki's arm lay on the button of her shirt.

# failure

He undid three buttons.

At the sight of her underwear Tamaki closed his eyes and moved away.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't…"

When he was going to get up, Haruhi took his hand.

"No."

# confusion

She couldn't see his face.

"You know, that time with Hikaru…" Tamaki's arm tried to pull away, but Haruhi hold it firmly. "I know you feel hurt."

He stayed silent.

"I called you that night. I called not Hikaru's name, but yours."

# jump

He turned and now Haruhi could see his calm face with closed eyes.

"Tamaki… I'm sorry."

"Did you…" his voice quavered, but he continued, "Did you feel good? With Hikaru. Did you like it?"

Haruhi blushed. His hand in her fingers was hot.

"I don't know. I'm not sure."

He nodded.

# courage

She didn't know what to do in that moment.

But she liked the feeling of his hand. She liked the warm of his presence.

'I'm another now. I'm totally different,' thought Haruhi before asking, "Kiss me, Tamaki."

# evolution

He kissed. It was unexpected because she was sure that he will refuse.

But he leaned and placed his soft lips on hers.

She felt relieved. And she smiled.

And smelled the right scent – slightly rosy of Ouran gardens, slightly citrus.

# smart

"Hey, Kyoya-sempai? Where are Haruhi and Tono?" Kaoru smiled wide but looked strangely worried.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow and stared at the twin with studying eyes. Only for a moment.

"They're inside the building. I think, Tamaki was about to help Haruhi to cool off," answered Ootori and turned to his clipboard.

"Oh…" Kaoru nodded and glanced at his brother.

# game

Somehow Hikaru was sure that his twin mumbled something like 'Good luck to you Tono, then,' when he reached Kaoru and Kyoya.

"What did you say?"

Kaoru closed his eyes and moved his face to the sunlight.

"I've said that it's very hot today, bro."

# smoothly

They weren't hurry. No. That day they just kissed. And hugged. And stayed like that all ten minutes given them by Kyoya.

And then they just knew that they belong to each other. Why they should be hurry?

So, they were normal. Ordinary freshman and 'his' sempai. Sometimes they hold their hands. Sometimes they give each other warm embrace. Once Hunny saw them kissing – lovely, chastely.

# between

"Hey, Haruhi, how are you?"

The girl smiled.

"Why do you asking, Hikaru? I'm good as always."

"Well, I was asking because, you know, about that time…" He blushed. Haruhi seemed calm but he saw her hands clutching on the book. "Hmm, did Tamaki was angry? Did it cause any trouble for you two?"

# value

Haruhi was slightly surprised. But she liked the vision of THIS Hikaru – embarrassed, blushing, confused. Smiling weakly, looking in the other direction but not at her.

"Not very. He understood."

Hikaru nodded but didn't look relieved.

"Look, Hikaru. Tamaki loves all of us. And he never will be someone who hates his close friend because of this. He treasuring for you very much."

# release

Now his eyes were on her. The boy smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks, Haruhi. Sorry for all this troubles. I think this is the right time for me to find another love."

Haruhi nodded.

"Maybe not for the girl. Or boy," he added catching the sight of Fujioka's amuse. "Maybe it will be fashion. Or theatre. Or music."

# cat

"Hmm…" sounded right above Tamaki's ear.

"I do believe, my dear friend, you want to say something interesting."

"Yes, I am. Actually I'm waiting for your thanks past three weeks, Tamaki."

Minute of silence. Then – quiet laugh.

"Oh… I see. So did you happy now when your plan has done well?"

"If you're talking about you two, - yes, I positively happy," Kyoya said it with blank unemotional face.

"I'm glad that you happy when your best friend is fully in blissful love."

Another minute of silence. Cough.

"Well, I'm waiting here, Tamaki."

"Thank you, Kyoya-sama! Want me hug you in thanks, mommy?"

# v

"Who called, Hikaru? You have spoken no less than ten minutes."

"Tamaki."

Kaoru lied down on his brothers bed.

"Hey! No wet hair on my pillow!!" cried Hikaru, but his brother ignored him.

"What Tono wanted?" he asked.

"He's going to have a picnic in park tomorrow."

"Club activities? Hell, It's Sunday tomorrow!" whined Kaoru.

"No, it's just for us. Only for close 'forever-and-ever' friends."

# after

"I love you."

"I know. You told it already many times."

"Anyway, I love you."

"Yes, yes."

"It was a wonderful day, Haruhi, right?"

"I liked it, yes. Food was delicious. And you, guys, played football. Too much, I think."

"I just wanted to be sure, that our family is still our family. That we can have fun together like always. That Hikaru doesn't hate me."

# and before

"He doesn't, Tamaki. Not you. You're the one who will never be hated."

"You think so, Haruhi? Really?"

"Yes, yes. Now, calm down and sleep."

They didn't do anything. They just lay on tatami in Haruhi's place and were too tired for doing something… physical. And anyway Ranka was sleeping in the next room.

"I love you, Haruhi."

"I know it, Tamaki. I know. I love you too."

They just kissed.

**END.**

Thank you for your time!)) I hope, you liked it!)

Marocco


End file.
